


Connie Finds Fun at a Frat Party

by DarkAngelofFire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Spitroasting, degeneracy, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire
Summary: Connie is in college and gets invited to a frankly boring frat party until she finds herself enjoying servicing the guests.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Connie Finds Fun at a Frat Party

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything for a month so here we go. I'm basing this fic off of artist Yellowroom's series of pics depicting Connie being a college slut who sleeps around and gets used at parties. The idea came to me when I felt in a gangbang-y, public use mood. I had an idea to make the subject Pearl because that gets me off but I remembered Yellowroom's work so I decided to do this one. I could always do Pearl later (kekw) and flex the context of that more. In case you can't tell I'm a fan of girls being degraded and used (and always having fun while that happens). IRL, keep it consensual. Have fun, but not at someone else's expense. 
> 
> Please follow Yellowroom here: https://twitter.com/LemoneLil they are a FAR better artist than I am a writer.

By rights Connie should have tripped and fell multiple times on her way to the house party she got invited to. Her eyes didn’t leave her phone as she walked the twenty minutes around campus to the frat house. She scrolled through social media, mindlessly liking posts that seemed all right to like, responding to messages, and balancing that out with texts from various friends and suitors that interested her to various levels. 

As her thumb scrolled, her eyes noticed a post by Steven. She stopped in her tracks and scrolled back to it. It was a photo from Beach City, a picture of the house he still lived in. Connie sighed and kept walking. He’d never leave Beach City. Maybe she’d go back some day but for now she wanted to explore and experience more standard earth events. Fun parties instead of constant battles in space, that sort of thing. Connie heard a whistle suddenly penetrate her zone of quiet and she looked up. A car slowed to a stop right beside her and the passenger window rolled down. Some nameless chud she’d seen around campus leaned out of the window.

“Hey girl,” he said. “You going to Brandon’s party?”

“Yeah,” Connie replied in a monotone. The chud snickered.

“Well I hope I get to see those shorts there too. Preferably on the floor.” He howled as his friend drove them down the road. Connie blinked and kept on moving. At least the shorts did their thing. Pink short shorts and a blue/white t-shirt made a desirable combo. She went back to her phone and kept walking. Ten minutes later she arrived at the obscenely big frat house. Big Greek letters hung above the double doors flashing various neon colours. The doors themselves were open, people spilling in and out of the building in various states of intoxication, hands full of plastic cups of booze. Music made the ground vibrate from the bass and volume.

“Good to know the school’s budget is going to good use,” Connie muttered as she walked towards the entrance. She half expected some guy to try to stop her in an attempt to try and control the party’s attendance. No such person appeared. Instead a drunk girl stumbled out and fell on the grass, her cup landing on the lawn and spilling the cheap beer. She looked up at Connie before her eyes rolled up and she passed out. Connie looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set so it was orange. She checked her phone. Only about 8 PM. She returned her gaze to the girl. Connie’s memory flashed an image of a young bespectacled girl tentatively raising her hand in chemistry class. Now she was passed out on a frat lawn with her pants down around her thighs. Connie looked and saw she was wearing plain white panties. A guy stumbled out of the door, drunk as all get out.

“Y-you see Tammy ‘round….?” he slurred. Connie pointed at the unconscious girl. The guy looked down at her.  
“Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh…” he said. He knelt down clumsily. “Look Tammy… you’re drunk and yoooooooou gotta go hooooo….” he fell forward on his face and on top of Tammy. Connie raised an eyebrow, but continued on. She stepped into the crowded frat house and tried to navigate the crowds. Right now she wanted to try and find her friend Patricia who had brought the invitation forward.

As she navigated the sea of bodies Connie felt hands on her. Both intentionally and unintentionally. The odd drunk would lightly palm her breast before sliding off as the owner stumbled around. One guy ran drunkenly at her and stopped himself by grabbing both of her breasts. It worked, but he held on too long and Connie gave him a look. He stumbled off right as a hand came and smacked her ass from behind. Connie started and turned but couldn’t identify who had done it. She sighed and continued on.

“Connie!” she heard a voice yell after some minutes. There, on a huge sectional, was Patricia, her curly brown hair contrasting her pale complexion. There was a blue feather hair pin in her hair. She had a drink in hand. At the end of the sectional a couple was having what they must have thought was subtle sex. Connie watched the girl bounce up and down in the guy’s lap as she sat. A plastic cup was shoved under her nose. “Have this!” Patricia yelled. Connie accepted the cup and looked in. Amber coloured liquid. No bubbles.

“Rum?” Connie asked over the music. Patricia shrugged.

“I think,” she said. Connie looked into the cup again. Then she chugged the drink, downing it in one go. She hated spirits, made her gag. But she decided to be nice. It went down rough and she coughed up alcohol fumes as someone stood before them. Connie looked up and saw Brandon. His early 2000’s spiky blond hair was the first thing she noticed.

“You two having fun?” he yelled over the music. Patricia smiled and said yes. Connie shrugged. 

“Just got here, got groped a bunch,” she said. Brandon’s smile slipped to the side a bit.

“Sorry,” he said. “Things are a bit crazy. Need me to kick anyone out?” Connie shook her head.

“I mean I don’t remember who did it since it’s crowded as hell. But I’ll try to have fun,” she said. Brandon nodded and went off to go do something. Connie wasn’t paying attention. She started to settle into a cloud of misery. The booze sucked, the music was shit, and Patricia was getting distracted by every other person. Either some guy she wanted or another girl who wanted to squee and talk about said boys. Connie tried to settle into a bubble of her own mind but the party managed to shake every foundation she tried to set. She couldn’t look at her phone because if her concentration wavered then someone might spill something on her or fall or something that would yank her out of her mental bubble and into the world of this party that she was really regretting coming to. Not much of an earthly experience. 

Connie scanned the partygoers as they mingled. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Was it purely the social aspect? Connie thought about it. Probably. The music was, at best, background noise to the mingling and interaction. People of all types try to make connections and, if things went well, bang those connections. Maybe, she thought, she should just grab some decent looking guy and fuck him back in her room to make the party at least somewhat worthwhile. A movement to her left caught Connie’s eye. Another couple violently making out had miraculously replaced Patricia. They were going hot and heavy despite the onlookers. Connie looked around and saw that no one really noticed.

Then a drunk guy stumbled over and fell, sending his cup of cheap beer flying onto her. Connie reflexively pulled back as the lukewarm beer soaked into her clothes, streams running down the crevices of her shirt fabric and falling into her lap. Connie directed her gaze to the frat boy draped over the coffee table. He hadn’t moved so either he was enjoying the feeling of lying down, or he was just knocked out. Connie let out an aggravated sigh, stood, and walked away. Not even fucking some poor sap would make this worth her time. She went to find Patricia. Connie felt she at least owed it to Patricia to say this party was garbage before she went back to her room.

The issue now was trying to find Patricia. She had disappeared without a trace so Connie had to push her way through crowds angrily to try and find her. Eventually she came across a line of guys outside a room. She assumed it must have been the bathroom and she walked along the line getting more and more pissed that she couldn’t find Patricia. Just as she reached the front of the line an arm reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. Connie turned to see who it was. Some guy she didn’t know, he looked Middle Eastern if she had to guess.

“Hey girl, where are you going?” he asked. His accent was American. “I see you’re already prepped for the wet t-shirt contest.” He and a couple guys in line laughed. Connie shrugged him off.

“Look, I’m just looking for my friend. She’s pale, dark hair, has a blue feather in her hair,” Connie said. She was suddenly aware about how drained she was. She wanted to go home. She didn’t want the sickly oat scent of beer soaking into her shirt. Also her pink bra was starting to show through the white of her shirt.

“Oh. She’s in there,” the guy said, jerking his thumb at the door. “She said she’d suck dicks for fun and a line kinda just formed.”

“What?” Connie asked. Before the guy could elaborate she went and turned the handle. The door opened to reveal Patricia squatting on the floor, hand down her pants, all while she sucked and stroked some randy’s cock. His face clenched as he reached climax. Patricia pulled away and kept her mouth open as ropes of cum spurted out and landed on her face. She licked what was in and around her mouth, swallowed, then noticed Connie and stared wide eyed.

“Oh… hi Connie,” she said. She couldn’t look innocent. She had cum all over her face and a guy panting with his now flaccid cock dangling.

“I just wanted to say I was heading out,” Connie said. “Feel free to carry on.” She closed the door and was about to head out when the guy from earlier stopped her.

“You’re heading out?” he asked.

“Yes,” Connie said.

“You mind sucking me off before you go?” he asked. Connie almost reeled from the bluntness of the question.

“What?” She asked. Just then the guy Patricia was sucking off left and another guy entered, closing the door.

“Well I just lost my spot in line. Also I’ve been waiting here to get my cock sucked for the past twenty minutes,” he started working at his pants. “I wanna cum.” He pulled his erect cock out. Connie raised an eyebrow. He was a decent size. Connie let out a sigh.

“Sure, fine, whatever,” she said. She got down on her knees, stroked his cock a couple times, then took him in her mouth. Connie hoped that, since he had been waiting, he’d be more sensitive. So she went to work quickly, taking him as deep as she could and swirling her tongue around. The guy seemed to be enjoying it as he let out deep groans. Deep down, Connie felt a jolt of arousal. Here she was sucking cock at a party in the open. But no one seemed to care.

“Hey,” some other guy said. He walked up beside Connie. “Do me too.” He pulled out his cock. It was somewhat short but very girthy.

“Back off, dude,” the first guy said. But Connie reached a hand out and started stroking it.

“Whoa holy shit, she’s a slut,” the second guy said. Connie decided to test a move. As she stroked the second guy, she massaged the head of his cock with her thumb. All while the first guy was still throbbing in her mouth. Both men let out mutual groans of pleasure. The first guy soon let out a strangled groan as he reached forward and grabbed Connie’s head. Connie felt the initial shock of a man cumming in her mouth before she remembered that it felt great. The first guy kept letting out groans as sticky loads filled her mouth. She made sure to keep sucking as he came. Within a minute he pulled out and Connie swallowed the load.

“Whoa, you are a slut, Jesus,” the first guy said. He zipped his pants up and walked off as Connie turned her attention to the current man she was fellating. As she began to suck him off a bunch of other guys walked up, cocks out, asking for her to suck them. In the moment, Connie decided to roll with it. With the second guy in her mouth, she reached out both hands and started stroking a couple cocks. The rest bunched up around her, pressing their throbbing members against her face and body.

Connie did her best to give the various men attention to dissuade them from getting rowdy but it was to no avail. As she was treating three cocks at once, other guys kept forcing theirs against her cheeks, under her arms, in her hair, against her neck, anywhere they could. She smiled as a dozen horny men begged and pleaded for the sluttly little Indian girl to suck them off. She did her best to share the love, alternating between hands and mouth for as many of the boys as she could. 

Connie was enjoying the fifth load being spurted down her throat as one guy rushed forward from the side. Connie pulled away, swallowing the current load as the new arrival grabbed her breast through her shirt and shoved his cock in her face. Connie closed her eyes as he came. Three consecutive ropes of sticky cum shot across her nose. He had good pressure since the majority of the cum shot over her and landed on the carpet. What did stick was hot and ran down her face and onto her shirt. The new guy was shoved away by the others as Connie wiped the load off her face and licked her fingers clean. Looking down, Connie noticed that her shirt was soaked through with sweat, beer, and now seminal fluid. She quickly took it off, setting it down beside her. The pink bra encasing her breasts was now visible to all. Connie expected the crowd to reform properly but now some pioneer had broken the status quo.

As she started stucking on another cock, one guy jerked himself off to completion and she shot his seed all over her face. It ran slowly down her face and landed on her breasts, falling into her cleavage. They guys didn’t need Connie any more, just the sight of her whoring herself out to these random party goers was enough. Some were fine firing off their shots on her, others pulled her mouth off the current cock and shoved theirs in to finish, others did their best to get her breasts. It was a mess.

She swallowed another load and was onto another one when she noticed one of the university’s football players go behind her. He got on his knees, pulled Connie’s ass up, and pulled her short shorts down along with her panties. It occurred to her one second too late what was going on. His big hands grasped her waist as his thick cock penetrated her pussy. Connie waited for the pain but none came. He slid in easily.

“This bitch is so fuckin’ wet,” the player reported as he started thrusting. The guy in front doubled his efforts and started just thrusting into Connie’s mouth. Many of the guys let out a collective cheer as they watched her get spitroasted by two men.

She smiled to herself as they took control away from her and just started using her. It was interesting to have two cocks fucking her in different holes. On the one hand, sucking a dude off and having his throbbing member in her mouth was all kinds of fun. But this big guy just fucking her on the floor in front of everyone made the sex that much better. His cock didn’t even go all the way in and he hit her limits. He kept going, as did the guy in front. Soon enough they both thrust as deep as they could and they came simultaneously. Cum filled Connie’s mouth as fast as she could swallow it, all while the football player behind filled her womb up with his hot seed. They both pulled away and Connie coughed as she finished swallowing the first load. The second load leaked out of her pussy and down her thigh. She felt amazing. She wiggled her ass at the rest of the crowd.

“Who wants sloppy seconds?” she panted. Apparently everyone. Within seconds the crowd converged onto her and she was being used by multiple men at once. She went from being spitroasted, to being fucked from behind as a group of three bros jerked off onto her face and made her clean their cocks with her mouth. At some point in the fray she was picked up and carried to a plastic folding table where she was unceremoniously dumped and used. More lines formed as one guy after another came to use her mouth or pussy. At this rate Connie was just accepting her place in this orgy and let it happen. At some point her bra was taken off (she was sure it was cut off which was annoying, that one cost a bit) and some of the guys fondled her breasts or came onto them.

At some point, at a lull in the crowd, Connie was being railed by a skinny boy with a British accent. As he fucked her he kept muttering things about colonization and kept asking how she liked being colonized. Connie didn’t respond since she had a nice, thick black cock in her mouth but she still found it weird in the first place. Later on she found that a very drunk Brandon was fucking her on the table.

“God…” he slurred. “You’re sooooo fucking hot you slut.” He thrust into her and throbbed and jerked as he came. Connie was interested since Brandon had a girlfriend. She wondered how that would go down. Just then another guy grabbed her head and started fucking her face and she had to forget about it for a bit.

Connie herself came multiple times but she lost track after a while and just went with the flow until the crowds finally died down due to alcohol. She peeled herself off of the table, realizing how exhausted she was. Dehydration and constant orgasms would do that to a woman. The table would need a good power washing, it was absolutely covered in drippings. Connie felt that the most when she properly stood up and a huge glob of cum leaked out of her pussy and ran down her leg. She’d need a shower. She found her bra on the floor. Someone had cut it off of her. Whatever. She found her shorts and readjusted herself as much as she could and sat down on the couch. It was ruined due to numerous fluids Connie didn’t want to think about. On the side table was a bottle of wine. Checking to make sure it was clean, Connie took a big drag out of it to try and rehydrate. It worked a bit. She set the bottle aside and gave herself a satisfied smile. The party wasn’t a complete drag after all.

The issue now was getting back home for a shower.


End file.
